


Butt dial

by Bradypus_pygmaeus



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Accidental Identity Reveal, Angst, Chat Blanc - Freeform, Dorks in Love, F/M, Hurt, I'm Sorry, Marichat, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bradypus_pygmaeus/pseuds/Bradypus_pygmaeus
Summary: When Adrien gets a phone call from Marinette, he learns something that changes everything. Well not really everything, but it makes him see many things he hasn't seen before.





	1. Conversation

“Hi Mari, what are you up to?”

“can’t just tell him. That would be awkward.”

Saying he was confused by this call would be the understatement of the century. Who was this boy she was talking about and what didn’t she want to tell him?

“Tikki, you and I both know that this is ridiculous.”

Okay, now he was lost. The last time he checked, he was definitely Adrien, not Tikki. “Um, Mari? I think you dialed the wro-”

“I love you, Tikki, but you know that I can’t do it.”

Marinette seemed to be arguing with someone wherever she was. She probably hadn’t even noticed that she had called him. He knew he was technically eavesdropping and really should hang up, but you know what they say, curiosity killed the cat. So he listened intently.

“Tikki, don’t try to push me with this. I CAN’T DO THIS!”

Adrien could make out a faint voice in the background, but it was too quiet to understand what was being said.

“Tikki, stop it. I can’t, and I won’t go up to my partner and say something like ‘Chat, I really like you and I really tried to forget about Adrien, but I love him, too.’ That would not be fair to him at all.”

Adrien was startled. Did that really mean what he thought it did?

“I know, but I can’t just tell him that tadaaaa! Ladybug in reality is clumsy Marinette.”

It did. IT DID! His princess was his lady. His lady was his princess. The two most beautiful human beings, in and outward, he ever had the pleasure to meet were the same person. It all made so much sense that he couldn’t even understand why he never thought of it before. Connecting them in his head was too easy now that he knew it. He felt almost stupid, he had been so blind. All the excuses she had made in the past two years suddenly made so much sense. Nino had told him multiple times how sad Alya was when Marinette was late to their activities or even cancelled them over and over again and the ridiculous excuses Marinette had each time very obviously invented. Seriously, why hadn’t he connected the dots earlier?

Hehe, dots... Ladybug had dots all over her suit. Marinette wore a dotted suit. Marinette... He noticed that she still was talking and hadn’t yet noticed that he was listening. He quickly cancelled the call. He had heard enough. Marinette had just confirmed to him that she was Ladybug, and if that wasn’t the best day of his life yet, she had also said that she liked Adrien. And Chat. Without knowing it, she liked all of him.

“Plagg!” He hissed. This kwami of his had the most unnerving habit of never being there when he needed it for anything else than akumas. And even then, he complained before transforming him and claimed an extra portion of cheese. “Plagg! Come here now!” He demanded, knowing that the tiny black cat otherwise wouldn’t come. “There you are, you little plague.”

“You mispronounced it. The name is Plagg,” the kwami deadpanned.

“No, I didn’t. Sometimes you’re more of a plague to me.”

“Oh come on, Kid. You know you need me.”

His shoulders slumped. “I know. And I even kind of love you, I guess.”

Plagg made a disgusted sound but smiled nonetheless. It was a strange and unique friendship they shared and neither of them would change it for the world.

“Sooooo... What’s the name of Ladybug’s kwami?”

“It’s Tikki, why do you ask?”

“No reason.” If Adrien had needed more confirmation, there it was. Marinette had been talking to her kwami about him. And her kwami seemed to be a lot more supportive than his. Lucky Marinette.

“Sure. Should I pretend to believe you?”

“Oh... Um... I think I found out who Ladybug is.”

Plagg whistled. “Took you long enough, Kid.”

* * *

 

Less than five minutes later, Chat Noir smoothly landed on the balcony of a certain bakery near his mansion. Careful not to make any noise, he sneaked towards the skylight leading into Marinette’s room. It was opened completely, probably to let in as much of the cooling evening air as possible after a long, hot summer day.

He quietly released his transformation and looked inside her room. She was talking to a red and black spotted, flying thing, Tikki, he supposed. Of course Ladybug’s kwami resembled a ladybug, he should have thought of this. Tikki tried to give her good advice, but Marinette repeatedly said she couldn’t do it.

“Seems like we have to do it if she can’t,” Adrien muttered more to himself than to anyone else. That didn’t seem to register with Plagg, however, as he saw the little shi-CAT- zip past him and into Marinette’s room. “Plagg!” He hissed and tried to catch him by his tail, but it was too late. Plagg flew past Marinette and straight towards Tikki, tackling her in mid-air.

Marinette flinched at the sudden attack she hadn’t seen coming as she was standing with her back towards the skylight, between her chaise and the other window.

The two kwamis tumbled to the ground, forming a blur of red and black as Tikki desperately tried to push Plagg off of her.

Adrien, still on the balcony looking into the room through the skylight, heard a very faint “Plagg, what are you doing here?!” That must have been the cutest hissing voice he had ever heard. He quietly begged for Plagg not to say anything, but the kwami hat a mind of his own.

“Your kid accidentally called my kid while you two had that... Conversation. He-”

“He heard everything, right?” Marinette seemed to have overcome the shock and connected the dots, just to be shocked again by the new situation, he could tell. “He knows who I am, doesn’t he?” Plagg nodded and she stumbled backwards, almost falling over her chaise but sitting down in the last moment. “No, no, no, no, nonononono”, she muttered, slowly raising her hand to her mouth. “He knows who I am. He’s going to be so disappointed. He’s-” Her eyes widened, her hand went limp and fell to her lap. “He’s here, isn’t he?” Plagg nodded once again and Tikki, having watched her breakdown from the desk with Adrien, after he had quietly entered the room, gently nuzzled against her cheek.

“It’s going to be fine, Marinette. I’m sure he is not disappointed in any way.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because I’m not, Princess.” He wrapped his strong arms around her from behind, kneeling on her chaise with his legs on either side of her, and kissed the top of her head.

Her shoulders slumped even more and she sighed. “I am so sorry you had to find out like this.”

“It’s okay, Bugaboo, don’t worry.” He squeezed her a bit, pressing another kiss on the crown of her head.

“Chat?” She asked after a while.

“Yes, Mari?”

“Is it okay for you that I’m... Well, me?”

“Of course it is! Don’t be silly. I wouldn’t want you to be anyone else. Why do you think I visited you more and more the past weeks?”

“You grew suspicious?”

He chuckled. “No, I never suspected anything before the phone call I got today. It’s much simpler than that.”

“What is it then?”

“I like you, Marinette. Every time I visited you, I liked you even more afterwards. It was more subtle at first, not as fast as with Ladybug, but I guess I slowly fell in love with the other you.”

“Oh Chat...” He felt her tremble under his arms and then heard her sob slightly.

“What’s the problem, Princess?”

“I... I like you a lot, Chat. I really do and I wish I could really love you but...” She trailed off.


	2. Contradiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's the second chapter I've written this morning. I still don't really know how that happened... but yeah... see for yourselves...

“But what?”

“That place in my heart is already taken. I really wish I could forget him but he’s so kind and smart and just wonderful. Sometimes I wish I never even met him.”

“Why is that? I don’t understand.”

“Then that space could be filled with you and only you. It’s just unfair and I’m so sorry.”

Her sobbing grew into a full-on crying. He sighed and turned his head towards her desk. “Is it the boy from the magazine clippings on your wall? That model who struggles to make friends because he is totally awkward?”

“Adrien is not awkward! He is the most kindhearted and just perfect person I ever met.”

Well, at least she wasn’t crying anymore. “Oh, believe me. He is not perfect at all. Not even close. He never does anything right, no wonder his father thinks he is a disappointment.”

“No! You don’t know him. He is always there to help you and he is good at fencing and he knows Chinese and he is so smart and when he enters the room it’s like the sunrise. His smile is everything I need to feel happy on a rough day.” Throughout her speech she had gestured wildly, but never once turned her head to look at him.

“You really like him, don’t you?”

“Yeah... Sometimes it’s almost unbearable.”

“Why don’t you tell him, then?”

“How could I? I always get so nervous when I see him, I actually stutter.”

He put a hand over her eyes and jumped over the chaise to stand in front of her, his hand never leaving her eyes.

“Chat! What are you doing now?”

Well, if you can’t talk to him when you see him, I guess you could try when you don’t see him”, he said snickering.

“Um... Maybe. But why do you hold my eyes closed now? It’s not like he’s here.”

Oh if she only knew. Adrien saw Plagg floating next to her head and mouthed a ‘No!’ towards him. The kwami smacked his tiny paw against his forehead and rolled his eyes, but sad nothing.

“What was that?”

“Oh, that’s just Plagg. He’s kind of... Impatient...” Tikki answered.

“Why impatient? Chat, what are you going to do?”

“Nothing. He’s not going to do anything if I don’t beat him to do it”, Plagg deadpanned.

“Plagg!” Tikki hissed. “This is not about you!”

“Yeah, Tikki, I know. But it’s much more fun this way. Anyway, Marinette, do you really think you can’t talk to Adrien and confess how you feel about him?”

“Um... I don’t _think_ I can’t do it, I _know_ it.”

“Do it”, Plagg pressed.

“Do what?”

“Confess your feelings for Adrien.”

“Um... He’s not here.”

“Then imagine he was here”, Adrien said calmly. Again, he felt her tremble slightly and reached for her hand with his free one to calm her the best he could.

“Um, okay.” Her voice trailed off and Adrien could tell Marinette was working up the courage to confess the feelings she had kept from him for so long. She took a deep breath and pressed her lips together.

“A-Adrien, I...” She clenched her fists, almost crushing Adrien’s hand. After another breath to steady herself, she spoke again. “Adrien, there is something I need to tell you. I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time and I just have to do it now. I like you. I mean, I like you a lot more than I’ve ever liked anyone else.”

Adrien was sure the room had gotten a lot hotter and she could definitely see the blush on his face if she looked at him now. Hearing her talk about her feelings to Tikki was nowhere near the feeling of her telling him directly. He was mesmerized by what she had said about him and how much she liked him. He really wanted to lift his hand from her eyes but first he wanted to confirm something.

“Princess, do you love him?”

“Yes, I do.”

“With all your heart?”

“Um... Almost... Most of my heart belongs to him.”

“And what about the rest?”

“The rest belongs to you Chaton, and it always will.”

If the room had been hot before, he could swear it was unbearably hot now and he felt like he was about to melt into a puddle of love and admiration for her. “Marinette, do you know that I love you?”

“I’m sorry, Chat.”

“Don’t be.”

“Why not? I can’t return your feelings.”

“Oh yes you can. You already  do.”

He lifted his hand from her eyes and grabbed her other hand with it, just to find that her eyes were closed.

“Princess, look at me.”

She shook her head and formed a ‘No’ on her lips but made no sound.

“My Lady, please open your eyes”, he practically begged, but she pressed her eyes together more tightly. “Mari, I love you, too.” He closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss on her lips. At first, she seemed to respond the kiss, but after a moment she pushed him away, tears falling from her still closed eyes. “Chat, why? I just told you how much I like Adrien, why would you kiss me?”

Before Adrien could answer, Plagg shouted from behind him. “Just open your damn eyes already, Kid!”

Tikki, who had been quietly watching the whole scene, now cradled against Marinette’s cheek, like she always seemed to do to comfort her. “Marinette, they’re right. Open your eyes and you will understand.”

“I can’t, Tikki.”

“Oh, I think you can, dear. There is nothing to be scared of.”

When she shook her head once again, Adrien let go of her hands. “Thank you, Tikki. I guess I just have to accept that she doesn’t want to know who I am.” To say he was hurt wouldn’t do the feeling in his guts justice. He felt heartbroken. Shattered. Although she had just confessed her love to him, she had rejected him once again. Just because she was too scared to look at him. He got up and wiped away a tear from his cheek.

“Come on, Plagg, I think it’s best if we leave. I’m sorry for that kiss, Marinette. I just thought you would be happy to know who I am after...” His voice trailed off and he cleared his throat, but failed to suppress another tear. “Well, after confessing your feelings to me. I guess it’s just not what you wanted.” He was now crying and he was sure that she could hear it in his voice. He went to the skylight without looking back, climbed onto the balcony and transformed there. “I’m sorry, my love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why I did this, I'm so sorry. I suppose I was just kind of in the mood for hurt...  
> Anyway, I hope you still like the story.


	3. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanted to wrap this story up, so here you go, the last chapter is finished.  
> I am still sorry for what happened in the last chapter. And I'm kind of sorry for what will happen in the beginning of this one, too.
> 
> Do I have to study for exams? Yes. Do I want to? No. Is it obvious that I am procrastinating like hell? Maybe...

Marinette paced around in her room. Today had been the third day Adrien had not come to school. She had tried to visit him the day before but his father’s assistant had told her that he was not available. Dejected, she had made her way back home. In the evening, she was supposed to meet Chat Noir for patrol, but he didn’t show up. So she patrolled on her own and hoped he would forgive her soon.

Now it was Wednesday after school and Adrien hadn’t even talked to Nino since Sunday. She grew more and more worried about her friend but didn’t know what to do.

“Tikki, tell me how to fix this. I’ve ruined everything. He will never talk to me again.”

Her kwami floated up right in front of her eyes, forcing her to stop pacing around. “Well, to be fair, you really hurt him with your behavior.” Tears formed in the corners of Marinette’s eyes and Tikki hurried to add “Marinette, calm down. Everything will be okay. I’m sure he will understa- what was that?”

They listened closely and heard screams a few streets away. “Do you think that’s an akuma? What if Chat Noir doesn’t show up because he is still mad at me? Tikki, I can’t fight and capture an akuma without him by my side. What do I do?”

Tikki gave Marinette a gentle pat on the cheek. Although it was only a light touch, it had the same effect as if she had slapped her. “Marinette! Now is not the time to freak out! There’s an akuma on the loose and we have to defeat it!”

Marinette instantly sobered up. “You’re right. Tikki, SPOTS ON!”

* * *

 

Tracking down the akuma was no difficult task. Everything he touched crumbled into black dust, leaving a trail of destruction in his wake. The closer she got to him, the bigger became the knot in her stomach. This power was so familiar to her. It was way too familiar and it scared her more than she would like to admit to anyone, even herself.

She finally found him crouching on the Arc de Triomphe and laughing down at her. "Well hello there, Ladybug. I'm glad to see you finally come to join me in my little game of cat and mouse. Or should I say, cat and bug?"

“You don’t have to do this!” She looked up to the blonde boy with white cat ears, white suit and a white belt for a tail. The knot in her stomach had become unbearably big now that she could see the akuma. “Please, let us talk about it!”

“There is nothing left to talk about! Give me your miraculous and I will let you go!”

“You and I both know that won’t happen. I’m sorry I wronged you; it was never my intention to hurt you. And I won’t do it now, either. Chat, if you’re there, listen to me and fight! Fight against him! I need you; I can’t do this without you!” She felt a tear roll down her cheek but didn’t react to it, slowly circling the akuma instead.

The boy’s gaze followed her and he scoffed. “Well I guess it will be easy for me, then!” He vaulted forward with a white staff in his hand, ready to knock Ladybug into the ground.

“Chat! Please don’t do this! I-I... I love you!” She raised her yo-yo and spun it as quickly as she could to hold off at least a little of the akuma’s force. She closed her eyes to protect them from the impact. She was prepared to take a blow but instead of feeling the staff crash down on her, she heard it hitting another object. She could tell it was not her yo-yo and opened her eyes in disbelief only to see that the force of the impact had sent the akuma flying away a good distance.

Between her and where the akuma must have been she saw someone kneeling on the ground, but couldn’t make out who it was against the setting sun.

“CHAT!” She vaulted forward to follow the akuma but stopped abruptly when a hand touched her shoulder and retained her. “Let me go! I need to save my part-” The hand forced her to turn around and she gasped.

“It’s not you! The akuma is not you!” She let herself fall into his arms and touched his mask as though to confirm he was the real Chat Noir. A wave of relief rushed through her body, leaving her unable to think straight for a moment.

She moved her hand from his cheek to his neck, pulling him closer until their lips met. A moment later she let go of his neck, guilt very visible in her eyes. “I’m so sorry, Chat. I should have listened to you and opened my eyes instead of being so stubborn and risking it all. I am so sorry, Kitty.”

“No, I am sorry, my Lady. I shouldn’t have tried to force you. I was so happy and caught up in the moment that I stepped over your bounda-”

She raised her finger and put it on his lips to silence him. “There is nothing you have to be sorry for. You have been right all along. I’m the only one to apologize, Adrien.”

He smiled, pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. “So... Is this okay?”

“It is.”

“How about this?” He happily kissed her cheek.

“More than okay.”

“And... This?” This time, he chose to kiss her on the lips.

“That’s perfect”, she answered as he pulled away, her eyes sparkling with joy.

“So how about this?” He asked with a wicked grin, pulled her even closer and rubbed his chin on her head, purring.

“What was that?” She asked, pushing him away slightly.

“I am a cat, remember? That’s what cats do to mark their belongings. You’re mine now”, he said and vaulted off laughing.

“You stupid cat! I’ll kill you!” Laughing, she quickly followed him, just barely hearing what he was saying next when he stopped on a rooftop.

“Oh yeah... Forgot about that...”

She looked down into the street, settling beside her partner. “Wha-oh, me too. Let’s handle this quickly so I can proceed to kill this giant DORK right next to me.”


End file.
